The claimed subject matter relates generally to computer security and, more specifically, to a fast, reliable technique for the distribution of a security key.
One technique employed to connect computers is the formation of networks such as a local area network (LAN). Another technique is the formation of “clusters.” A cluster is a grouping of computers that work together and that may, but not necessarily, communicate over a network such as a LAN or the Internet. Each computer within a cluster is referred to as a “node.” Clusters may be implemented to provide such functionality as computing redundancy, load balancing and increased computing power.
Within a cluster, nodes communicate with each other for various reasons such as, but not limited to, node availability, message exchange and event details. In the event a communication medium is not trusted, such communication may need to be secured. One method for providing such security is the distribution of symmetric keys among the nodes. However, issues arise with respect to the secure distribution of keys over an unsecure network.